Past and Present: Book One: Past
by SGarrison
Summary: Link is a normal boy living in Hyrule, but there is subtle hints that he's different. Young and not too athletic, he managed to beat up an entire gang of muggers twice. Maybe his ancestors could tell him more... M for violence and blood, maybe language.
1. Machine

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

I've always known I was different from everyone. It started in school one day, around the fifth grade. We were on a field trip and the mall, and there was a contest between me and my friend, to see who could climb the fake, rock wall the fastest. We paid our fees, attached the saftey ropes, counted to three, and started. Something inside of me started, and I almost flew to the top, reaching the bell in a matter of five seconds. When I rung the bell, my friend was still starting. Everyone's eyes gre wide, including mine.

They say the name I have, Link, meant something special long ago, and I've always wondered if my speed and skill made that true.

More proof that my name meant osmething was in the ninth grade. Muggers attacked me on the street. I fought one off with my fists, avoiding the attacks of his friends. I broke a bottle on the road and cut another one so bad he ran off screaming. After kicking another through the window, they got angry and started to come in with crowbars and baseball bats. I jumped up on a dumpster, and began to climb the wall of the small apartment building, and had reached the roof faster than I or anyone else had knew possible. Police arrived after the racket, and I made the news.

A month later, the muggers came back, After I thwarted them, it was yet again with the news. I was named a vigilante, and was famous all throughout my country.

A year later, policemen came to my door. They claimed they wanted to take me down to the station for an award. I went with them, but the drove me out of town instead. I was knocked out, and tied to some machine at their underground base.

---

"Stay still, Link." I heard a voice call through the darkness. I was in a void, unable to see. I could hear far off voices.

"You're hyperventalating. Calm down. Link..."

"...or you'll die..."

"...down..."

"...Link, calm down or..."

Colors started to fade in, and for a seocnd, my vision was blurry. I awoke in a sweat, my heart pounding rapidly. I couldn't move my body. I could see several paragraphs of information, floating through the air, as if projected from a screen, and the picture of a brain. I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't come.

"Looks like our second try didn't work, kid." A man said past the weird technology. I could barely make out the outline of his head, staring down at me." You need to stay calm, and merely go with the images you see."

"What images?" I finally managed to inquire.

"You don't see anything?"

"No, all I can here is this awful noisy racket on and off. It hurts..." I moaned.

"Listen, son, you have to let that 'racket' enter your mind, or it'll keep coming and going. Just accept it next time you hear it and relax."

"Next time? Where am I? What are you doing?" I asked. As I said so, I could feel my body going numb. A strange sensation fell over me. My vision started to blur.

"Just accept the noise..." the man's fading voice warned.

After a few long moments of blackness, I started to hear a weird clinking sound, like metal banging together. It hurt my ears, which I could distinctly feel. I tried to say something, but I lacked the ability to do so. I tried to accept the noise, and let it enter my mind.

I began to see an image of a sword, and I started to hear more sounds, like people talking, and wagon wheels, and shouts. I could also hear a breeze. It was like a dream. Suddenly I could see a few people running towards me, swords drawn, their armor shining. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I started to run towards them, and my vision started to blur again.

"...down, you're heart rate's going up!" I heard the man's voice say again.

The noise started to fade as well, and I began to see the image of the brain, and the paragraphs floating around it.

Feeling returned to my body, and soon I was able to speak again," What just happened?" I gasped.

"We're conducting an experiment. You must tell yourself it isn't real, and go with it. You see images you've never seen, and try to react with your current body. If you would just let the images show, you'd be much happier."

"No, I'm not going back down into that, whatever that was! That was horrifying! They tried to kill me!" I protested.

"I am sorry, but we must finish this session. Remember, just let the sounds come, let the images come, and let the feeling come, and you will feel much more calm." he explained.

"Feeling? What? No, don't..." I lost feeling again, and returned to blackness.

I began to hear the noises again. I tried to keep them from my mind, but they were different, and freaking my out. I thought I saw sparks, but couldn't be sure. The blackness got deeper, and the sounds got louder, and more realistic. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I tried to get up and run away, but had no control over my body, which seemed to be in some far off world. There was static, and my vision returned.

"Hm, it seems you can't cope with the activity. Lets start a few years back, shall we?" The man said.

"No..." I moaned in a weak voice. Suddenly an arrow, like on a computer, appeared infront of the brain image. It moved over a red spot on the brain, and clicked. An image of a few squares appeared. It clicked the third to first one, and the image of the brain reappeared. There was different writing on it, this time.

"Now, just be calm." he said.

I lost feeling, yet again, and blackness returned. I felt scared and alone. Suddenly I could see trees, and a cloudy sky, and my hand holding a sword. A man sppeared in front of me in a fighting stance. He scared me, but he spoke anyways.

"Relax my dear boy, bend your knees." he instructed.

I felt another part of me move, like knees I didn't know I had crouched. Some static appeared, and I tried to move. I wouldn't but the other body started to move. I felt the other part lunge at the man, and blackness returned. I awoke in front of the brain image screaming.

"You really must calm down my boy. Just remind yourself to let things happen, and accept them. You will not be harmed." the man greeted me.

"That's terrifying!" I managed to say.

"Well, lucky for you, our session is over. You can get some rest, now." he told me.

The images and words disappeared, and I blinked in a surprised manner as I saw a ceiling above me. I leaned forward and stepped off the strange glowing platform they had kept me on. I felt funny, and not in a good way.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all like the start of my new story. It's inspired by Assassin's Creed, as some of you might notice. This new Link in a new Hyrule finds there is more to him than meets the eye. We'll look into one of his more darker ancestors, one who's life was torn. You'll find out more as I update.

Reviews are awesome! Tell me if it's good or bad, give me ideas, or tell me if I should continue or not! All is well!

-Sam


	2. Attempt Invasion

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

I was helped over to a small bed a few feet away from the machine, and thrown into it. I was surprised by how quickly I managed to fall asleep in my state.

---

The Next Day

---

"Wake up, Link. We have much work to do. You've slept long enough." I awoke to hear a the man say.

"Ugh, no... I don't wanna go back in..." I complained.

"Get up, now!" he demanded in a loud voice.

I was startled, and immedietly flew out of my bed.

He smiled smugly at me," That's better. Now please get onto the machine, we haven't much time." he instructed me.

I cautiously laid down on the glowing metal bed-like device and stared up at the ceiling, like yesterday. A screen folded back over my face, and words appeared, reading:

WELCOME, G_D

ACCESS CODE:

I watched as the man typed the code into a computer.

ACCESS ALLOWED

"Now, remember, nothing is actually happening, no matter how real it seems. You must just watch as it happens, like reliving a memory, and not fighting back like you usually do." he instructed.

"What?! No! I will not go back in that! What the heck is this, anyways?" I demanded to know.

"If you must know, this is a machine made to look into lost memories. You must let it work, or else we'll keep at this forever, and I warn you, I am willing to keep you here that long, testing on you over and over." he answered darkly.

"Alright..." I mumbled.

"Good." he then continued to work with the computer.

ACESS MEM FILES:

1

2

--+3

OTHER OPTIONS

I grew nervous watching the screen.

LOADING...

LOADING...

ACCESSED

"Be still." he told me.

SCANNING BRAIN...

SCANNING BRAIN...

SCANNING BRAIN...

"This will take a minute. Try not to think too much." he told me.

"Ugh." I groaned in annoyance.

ACCESSED.

The image of a brain reappeared, and he moved the mouse over one spot and clicked. He clicked one of the squares, and the brain reappeared with different writing around it, like information. I managed to read a piece:

"SOME TIME IN ANCIENT HISTORY, ROUGHLY-"

Then I started to feel numb. My heart started to beat faster.

"Just relax." he told me.

"Relax..."

---

I watched as a young boy stood before a man. Instantly, something clicked in my head. I knew it was his father. He was a fairly happy man that wanted his son to grow up strong, so he trained him often in the art of sword fighting, dagger throwing, and other useful war things of their time. The son was young, but very athletic and skilled. His dad was going to send him into the army.

I was surprised I knew all of this. I continued to watch.

The son drew a long wooden sword and charged. I could feel him running, the golden hair of his blowing in the wind, everything, like I was him. I could even feel his excitment.

He lunged at his dad, who stepped to the side and flicked him surprisingly hard on the back with his wooden sword. I felt it, and it hurt a lot. I tried to move, but couldn't. Suddenly I was seeing out of the boy's eyes. I could see the dad swinging again. He parried and tried a counter attack, but was hit again by his dad.

It hurt so bad, and I tried to run away. I awoke with the brain image in fornt of me. The pain was all gone.

"Excellent progress!" the man congradulated." But you must remember, the pain is not actually there! But that was good!"

He moved the mouse over a green button, and started to type certain information down.

AGE: PRE-TEEN POSSIBLY

HEIGHT: 4'9

NAME: LINK

DESC: ATHLETIC. SWIFT. SKILLED. MAYBE EASILY EXCITED; POSSIBLY SUBJECT TO CHANGE, THOUGH.

"None of that's true about me!" I said as the brain image reappeared.

"Not about you, about that boy you saw." he said.

"What does that boy have to do with anything?!" I snapped.

"He's your ancestor." the man replied flatly.

I blinked, surprised," What do you want with my ancestor? He's already dead." I asked curiously.

"Well, I can't tell you at the moment. Continue making progress and I will let you in on some things." he offered.

"Okay." I said. My body returned to numbness, and my vision blurred. In a matter of seconds, I was staring down at the boy and his dad again, right where they had left off.

I felt the pain again, and tried to yell. Static appeared, and my vision started to blur. A second later, it readjusted. The boy whimpered, and I felt it.

"Ignore the pain, son. You must show no pain in combat. Though much better, remember when you used to scream when hit? Then cry a lot? You have improved. Take some water, and we shall continue." he instructed the child.

I felt him move over to a canteen of water and drink a large gulp. I felt the water as it ran refreshingly down his throat. It felt good. He rubbed his back a little. That made the pain ease some.

Suddenly, bells started to ring far off, and I was startled. The father looked worried.

"Link, gather your things. Let us go to the cliff to inspect this." he told Link. I felt more like one person with Link as things progressed.

"Yes sir." Link responded.

He grabbed his things and ran after his father. _I wonder what's happening? _He thought to himself as he ran.

They raced down a path in the woods, Link's age allowing him to sprint easily for a distance, and his father's training multiplied that. They arrived at a large cliff, overlooking what looked like a small and peaceful town. It was Link's home of New Ordon. It was built after the great flood, near the original site of old Ordon.

Good Nayru, was I really so far into his ancestor I could feel, think, and know like him? This machine was insane!

Link looked over at the town gates, and gasped. The wooden towers set up on the walls were on fire, and New Ordon's soldiers were charging towards the front gates, preparing for a fight while archers kept the invaders at bay. Mere seconds later the massive wooden door shattered, and Gerudos poored into the city.

Gerudos used to be all women, with the occasional male who was their king, born every one hundred years. Now males were born often, and it was both male and females. They were a powerful desert kingdom, once merely a band of thieves. Each citizen in their home country was trained to be a deadly murdurer. That's why their army was so good, because each soldier was individually trained, armed to the teeth. They could overrun any opposing force unless it was large enough to stop them. And overruning the other force was exactly what they were doing. Link and I both felt frightened, seeing the many soldiers charging into the village.

Suddenly, Link felt concerned for his father. His father was a village guard.

He gave him a long, sad look," Link, my boy, I have trained you well, and you will do many great things. I can tell. We haven't much time, but still, take this sword, and report to your mother. I will go and help fend off the Gerudos. And remember your training." With that, he handed his son a small sword with a well-crafted wooden handle.

"Daddy, come with me!" Link begged.

"I'm sorry, you must flee with your mother. I will return soon. It is my duty as a guard to fight. I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely.

"Dad..." Link said, slowly taking a few steps back. I felt sad, too; just like my ancestor was. I tried to convince the man to stay, but couldn't talk. Static appeared, but I still kept trying to run after the man. I tried with all my will, but nothing would work. More static passed my vision, and things started to fade as I continued to try and struggle against the machine.

I awoke in the machine." No! Come back! Dad, come back!" I yelled desperately.

"Calm down!" the man said. His clothes looked alien to me, and I could barely recognise him. I tried to squirm, but was locked onto the machine.

"What have you done with my father?!" I yelled.

"Listen, you have to calm down! You're letting his emotions become yours! You're a different person than your ancestor!" he ordered.

"No, my father can't... can't... Oh Din, my head hurts." I moaned. I was so mixed up in what the ancestor had felt, I had lost control.

"It's okay, take some time to rest." he offered, removing the screen. I sat up and stretched my back. I sat down on the bed, and minutes later, fell into an uneasy sleep, full of nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you're kinda following along now, if you haven't. Basically, if you haven't noticed, anything the present Link says or does in first person. Anyone else, including the ancestor, is third person.

Reviews pwease?

-Sam


	3. Problem Departure

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

I was forced awake the next morning, as usual. I was really getting sick of being these peoples' prisoner just so they could experiment on me. The man gestured towards them machine after I was awake and stretched out.

"No." I replied flatly.

"What?!" he demanded.

"No, I'm not getting on, until you let me in on some things, like you promised."

"Fine. My name is Vandelum. It may seem strange, but I will tell your more on a differnet date. We used to be a powerful race that nearly inhabited Hyrule, but we were sent back to our home, and attacked and attacked until we were nearly extinct. We hide in small camps deep in the wilderness and in underground bases, like this one. You ancestor may help us become accepted again. There; now get on the damn machine!" he ordered.

"Good." I snapped bitterly, climbing on.

The screen folded over my face, and I waited patiently as he logged on and scanned me. He selected the memory log we had just left off on, and clicked it. The image of the brain appeared as usual. I watched it float around on the screen as things started to fade away.

Link reluctantly ran down the cliff on the path opposite his father was going. He reached the bottom and started to run towards his home in the Southern part of the city, at the other end. He turned to see several gerudos, slaughtering some of the New Ordon's soldiers. He felt like crying, and so did I.

He ran passed the general store, which was now closed. A soldier clutching his bleeding arm quickly ran past him. The sight of all that blood scared Link even more.

Link passed one of his friend's houses, to see that it was surrounded by Gerudos, all laughing as they watched while it burned in the raging inferno it was consumed by.

Link screamed in sheer terror. The Gerudos turned and raced towards him, laughing as they did so, joking about how they would 'tear him apart'.

I tried to jump in front of Link and fend off the soldiers like I had done the muggers, but couldn't. More static appeared as I struggled. Link drew his sword and blocked an attack at his head. The powerful blow hurt his wrist. I tried to grab my wrist, but couldn't. He blocked another hit, and was kicked to the ground.

I tried desperatley to help him, but couldn't move. More static appeared, and things started to fade.

"No, no!" I cried, waking up in the machine.

"You must not get so involved in the memory!" Van snapped angrily." Lets try that again."

I felt myself fade away to see Link on the ground, surrounded by Gerudos, all eyeing him viciously.

"Are these the soldiers they have here? How pathetic!" one said.

Link started to stand and raise his blade, but was kicked back down, hard. The pain in his side was tremendous.

I found it hard, but I managed to try not to get involved, and just let it happen. I felt myself becoming more like one person with Link.

Link stood up again and lunged at a Gerudo, stabbing the man. He fell back and screamed loudly, blood leaking from his chest. Link yanked the sword out and ran. _Oh no, I think I killed 'em! I killed that man! _Link thought frantically as he ran. The Gerudos were fast though, gaining on him.

Link jumped over a few baskets of wheat and kicked them over, tripping the Gerudos as he continued to run towards his home. He rounded a corner and lost them, still running. The crude wooden buildings and abandoned stalls flew by him as he raced towards his house.

He eventually arrived at his house, where his mother was waiting worriedly around back. Link slowed to a stop in front of her, and started to pant heavily, tired from his long run. His heart was beating frantically.

"Oh, Link! Thank goodness you are safe! Where is your father?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, mom. He ran off to fight the Gerudos, and he told me to run, and he gave me this sword. Gerudos tried to kill me mom, and I killed one of them!"

"Oh Goddesses!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Over here! Here's a house we can loot!" they heard a female Gerudo soldier cry.

"Link, quickly, you must go. Hide in the mountains for as long as it takes, and keep your father's training in mind. I will fend them off!" she said quickly in a hushed voice. They could hear the soldiers ramsacking the house now.

"No, mom, just come _with_ me!" Link protested.

"No son, we won't make it. I'd just slow you down! You know how weak I am! Go, and remember, I will always love you."

Link felt a tear go down his cheek as he turned and ran into the forest, running as fast as he could. He never looked back, even when he heard her shrill scream as she was slaughtered.

"MOM!" I awoke screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Good work, today, Mr. Link! We're one more step closer to discovering what happened to my people. You may rest and eat."

* * *

**A/N: **A little on the title - I will put two words. One will represent present tense, and the other past. Sometimes one, for just past or present. Mostly past or both.

Like Problem Departure.

Problem- present Departure- past.

All clear? Good.

-Sam


	4. Ahead Progress

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

That morning Van seemed rather excited. I eyed him suspiciously as I left my bed and approached the Memory Bed. He was looking on his computer screen with wide eyes.

I shivered, waiting on him. The airconditioning down here was rather cold. I wish they would turn up the heat a bit. But last night he said some crap about 'it helped the machines run better'. I tapped my feet impatiently.

"Okay, good news! Your last brain activity shows we are able to skip a few years. I looked onto one of the saved memory logs we haven't accessed yet, and I could access it! We are now able to get to the part I really want to see. So please, if you will, get on the memory bed, and let us start."

I groaned, ignoring most of what he said, and climbed on. I was still, flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling when the screen came over my face. I sighed reluctantly. This was getting old fast. I wished he'd find whatever it was he was looking for, and be done. I was getting fairly angry with this man.

He logged on and scanned me, the same old process. I felt a chill go down my spine as I entered a coma again.

Link looked out over the endless expanse of forest in the noon sun. Few clouds were in the sky, and he was ready for travel. It was the perfect day, if only he had gotten more of an early start.

He started to climb down the path carved into the cliff, heading into the forest. He was 27, now. His childhood and teen years were cut short with the invasion of his home, and death of his parents. He had spent the last several years training, living in his little hut, waiting for the right time to claim the revenge he deserved.

I was surprised by how far the machine had skipped.

Link ventured deep into the forest, ignoring the sounds of the wilflife, that had once scared him as a boy. His short sword was attached to his back, with knives strapped around his chest. He was wearing a green tunic, with a small peasents' hood, a common wardrobe in the poor areas of cities. His boots were strapped securely, reaching up just below his knees. He was going to kill every Gerudo, if that's what it took to give his soul peace. He was even willing to kill their new King. He had snuck into town one day, and had heard that the Gerudos had a new king, by the name of... what was it? Gaydon? Ganon? That was it! Ganondorf.

They said he was the new hope for the realm. Link was going to make sure the only thing he was was dead. He continued to walk, looking up

MEMORY SKIPPED. ABLE TO PROCEED. REMAIN CALM, #3.

Link saw he was standing before great stone walls that surrounded the thriving city of Lone Lone. Link slowly walked past several tourists leave the town, all carrying baskets, pots, and large bags. Flags on the town walls fluttered noisily in the wind. Past the gates, Link could hear several noises, and lots of activity.

I tried to say 'Wow', but only recieved static in return. I forgot I couldn't interfere.

A guard approached Link, eyeing him suspiciously," No weapons allowed in the city. Turn back, now."

"This is supposed to be a Hylian city." Link responded cooly.

"Bwah! The Hylians were chased out four years ago! Now _scram_, punk!" he spat.

"Not the best thing to say, I am armed after all." Link responded.

"Wha-"

Link drew a knife and shoved it into the guards throat. He yanked it out and proceeded towards the gates. He really didn't want to kill that man. Once he arrived, the two guards at the entrance pointed their swords.

"No one enters with weapons, by law!" he barked.

"I was just given permission by an officer." Link replied.

"Whatever." he replied, stepping to the side.

Link passed him and walked calmly into the city, where several people were crammed into a plaza, milling about, bumping shoulders. Link crinkled his nose. The stench was awful. It was so thick, and basically just all around smelly, like feces and pee, and probably dead corpses. It made him want to puke. And the pleasent spices gave it a sweeter smell, amplifying the bad smell even more.

Merchants had their stalls set up in every nook and cranny. They beckoned people to come and buy, and others making poor profit begged in some cases. Link gently pushed a few people out of his way, heading onto main street. He had heard rumors this land was once a small farming village. That was just a rumor, though. Either way, even cows, as bad as they smell, would die smelling this crap. Link wasn't holding up so well.

He noticed two guards chatting down at a street corner. One was propped up against the wall, arms folded over her chest. The other stood there, talking nervously.

Obvious flirts me and Link thought.

Link walked past them, trying to keep a low profile and mix in with the crowd so they wouldn't see his weapons.

_I need to find the town leaders. _he thought. _I will kill each one in each town, ending with Ganondorf. Their empire will collapse, surely. Maybe even recruit some Hylians in Castle Town? That way I can get them to run smaller missions, so my impact will have a bigger effect. Nayru, I should have just planned this all out back home._

"You sir, come here, and try my fine bread!" a man accosted Link.

"No thanks, I'm running an important errand." he replied simply.

"Okay, well, sorry to bother." he said, walking off embarrassed.

Link turned the corner and found a man helping tourists, pointing them in the right direction, and recommending certain stores. Link approached him.

"Excuse me, who is the current town leader?" he asked.

"No, excuse me, _what_? Do you have _that_ much sand in your ears, sir? " he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were supposed to help new people in town. Must have mistook you for another man around here." Link snapped bitterly.

"Oh alright, it's a man named Sonorah Bin Laden; a man from the desert! If you must know more about him, he's giving a speech at sunfall in the plaza." the man begrudgingly told him.

"Thanks." Link muttered, walking off.

Some static appeared, and I realized I still existed. I was so caught up with Link's feelings and actions, I had forgotten I had existed. It was like dreaming. If you tried to interact in the dream, you woke up, and if you did nothing, you forgot you even existed until waking up.

It must have become a nightmare, as a suspicious town guard approached Link, hand on his sword. His metal armor was gleaming far too brightly in the sun.

_He's young. He must be of low ranking. He'll be easy. _Link observed.

"Sir, what are you doing with those weapons?" he asked loudly. A few citizens turned their heads.

"Sorry?" Link answered, pretending he hadn't seen the man.

"Oh, don't play stupid. We don't allow men with weapons to enter the city." he said even louder, causing a few to back away, forming a crude circle around the two. Children stared with wide eyes, trying to grab the attentions of their parents.

"An officer gave me permission to pass. How do you think I got past the guards at the front? I was given permission." Link replied smugly.

"Sir, I want you to come with me for questioning." he said in a dark voice, taking a small step towards Link.

_Oh Din, I'm gonna have to kill him! _Link thought frantically. He had only killed one man before, and that was years ago.

"Well, c'mon!" the guard barked," Lets go!"

Link drew his sword with amazing speeds, result of too much time alone. He lunged at the man and swung. Their blades met, causing sparks to fly. The guard roared in frustration. The people started to run.

Link swung again, the guard blocked. Link narrowed his eyes, and started to swing towards the guard's side. He brought his sword town, trying to block.

As he did, Link raised his sword back up swiftly, bringing it back down on the man's head, killing him almost instantly. There was a spray of blood as he fell to the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head. Link sheathed his sword and started to run, seeing more guards approaching.

He looked down and alley and ran there. I tried to get him to climb the wall, like I had done with the mugger, but I remembered I was not in control. Too much brain activity caused static to pass over my vision, yet again.

Link's heart-rate was up, his eyes darting side to side. Finally, he got the right idea, and scaled a crude, two story store, using the loose bricks and rough edges to climb.

He jumped from one roof to the next, people on the ground staring with wide eyes. He did this until he came to hide behind a box, breathing heavily. He could still hear guards running and shouting, several streets back, still trying to find him.

My vision blurred, and I awoke in front of the screen. It moved away from my face, and the metal clamps binding me to the machine let go, and I sat up, stretching my back.

"That was very interesting!" Van exclaimed, clapping.

"Are we done yet?" I asked with my adjusting vocal cords.

"In fact, we are. You may rest."

* * *

**A/N: **How does everyone like the story?

Reviews are awesome as ever. Seriously, if you like the story, hate it, love it, or if it's okay, tell me. If you cannot read it for any reason because of bad writing, tell me why. When I recieve critique and appraises, it really helps.

Thanks,

-Sam


	5. Speech

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

I was put into the machine, yet again. I waited while it scanned me. Then I remembered something.

"Who were your outlawed people, again?" I asked Vandelum.

"I'm not telling you that yet." he said in a low, protective voice.

"No, I j... just..." I lost control, and went into a coma.

Link waited until the guards stopped looking several minutes later, and left his shady hiding spot, where the smell of fruit in the boxes made the terrible putrid smell die down some.

He was sure to keep along the rooftops, so he wouldn't be spotted. He kept low, and hid everytime he passed a guard. When he arrived at the main plaza, he hid his weapons on his belt, allowing the tunic to block them from view. He climbed down and looked around.

There were more people than ever here, hustling and bustling. Link watched one woman accidentally dropping the pot she was carrying. A huge commotion ensued, but the many heads of passers-by obscured the scene so much that he lost interest. He waited around patiently by the large fountain in the center of the area, kicking his feet bordely, occasionally stopping to let someone by.

A young boy ran up to him excitedly," Mister, do you have a rube I can toss into the lake?"

"Uh..." Link dug in his small pouch, and pulled out a green ruppee.

"Whoa, is that an emerald?!" the kid exclaimed.

"No, it's a ruppee." Link replied.

"Ruppee? Isn't that illegal money? My friends daddy got sent to jail for picking one up off the road. But can you _secretly_ give it to me?" he asked.

Link's eyes grew wide with horror. _I should have gotten this Gerudo currency. I am damned at this point. _

"Um, sorry, I can't risk you being sent to jail." Link answered.

"Oh, c'mon mister! I want to throw it in the fountain for good-luck!"

Just as he said so, a tired, skinny woman approached Link, bowing in front of him. Link raised a brow at her suspiciously.

"Please sir, can you spare a few rubes? I am sick, tired, poor and hungry, and haven't a single place to lie my head down to rest. Not even shade!" she begged helplessly.

"Sorry, I only have ruppees." he answered cautiously.

The woman's eyes grew wide with horror," You're a hylian...?"

"Yes."

She stood up and started to scream, but Link quickly reacted and muffled her voice with his hand," Please be silent! I don't want to get caught!"

She slapped his hand away and continued to scream," Hylian! There's a hylian here!"

Link muffled her voice again, but everyone had already turned, or was turning, including the plaza soldiers.

"Hylian?" one man said in awe.

"Their illegal, aren't they, mommy?" one kid asked.

"Oh my word, he could get killed!" a worried old woman exclaimed.

"And what brings you here, oh cursed one?" an officer asked mockingly, striding towards him, parting the crowd. The little boy had long since run off, including the beggar.

"Cursed?" Link exclaimed," We've done nothing to you _thieves_!" he roared.

The crowd gasped, and some offended shouts could be heard. The crowd went silent again. The guard backhanded Link with a tremendous force, sending him onto the ground. Link moaned and stood up, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Do not insult my people. No - _our_ people!" he yelled, motioning towards the crowd. There were a few nervous nods in agreement.

The rest of the guards started to approach the scene, drawing their swords angrily. A few that had them raised their shields up, too, willing to block any sort of attack. Link put his hand where his concealed blade was under the tunic's protection. The guard eyed him, waiting for him to move, or say something.

"I challenge all of you tan theives." Link said again, glaring daggers at the guards. It was true though, from centuries in the sun, the ancient Gerudos left their people permanetly marked by tan, brown, or red skin.

"You will die!" he roared, drawing his longsword and charging.

Link stepped to the side, dodging it. He kicked the officer back, sending him flying into the crowd. He drew his sword, and parried the swing from another guard, locking swords. A few people screamed, and almost everyone started to run.

Link drew a knife and stabbed the man he was locking swords with right through the neck, cutting off his airway.

He turned and swung for another, but missed. A different guard charged him and swung. Link ducked, allowing it to pass inches over him. He realized he couldn't fight them all off, so he ran. He found protection in an empty barrel. He stayed there until he knew the guards had passed. He opened it back up and left, sneaking back near the plaza, which was now crawling with guards, all frantically searching for him.

Using the windows to grab and put his feet on, he climbed to the roof of a near-by post office, and crouched down so as not to be seen. People in other streets were scattering when the guards charged by, swords drawn.

_I was hoping to keep low. If only that little boy hadn't of shown up. And that ridiculous old lady. Oh well, I guess I will have to remain hidden until the speech. I am left with no other choice. I can't believe this!_

Static passed my vision. _I forgot I was alive! _I thought. more static passed.

I watched as Link cleaned his knife and sword, still keeping low so no one would spot him. Maybe it just didn't occur to them though that there were numerous archer and guard towers, not to mention the occasional roof patrol.

MEMORY SKIPPED. ABLE TO PROCEED. REMAIN CALM, #3.

After a few seconds of darkness, vision returned. The sky was pretty cloudy, now, and the smell a bit better. Off in the distance, the sun was setting, turning near-by clouds golds, reds, and purples, and the sky the same.

The noise and activity caught my attention. The crowd in the plaza consisted of quite a few guards, and people. A lot of people. It seemed as if half the town had managed to squeeze into the plaza. They were gathered around a central area. A man stood, surrounded by two guards. He was talking to a male a few years younger, wearing an elaborae, coloful tunic and cape. As their conversation progressed, the crowd was talking amongst each other, creating a lot of racket and commotion. A few were asking their friends and relatives when the speech would begin. Link wondered the same, and so did I.

A few minutes later, as it was almost dark in the west, the two bodyguards around the center man blew two loud horns, silencing the crowd almost instantly, like a flickering candle being blown out.

"Greetings, citizens of Lone Lone, long has it been since I have spoken." he began, rasing both arms up high dramtically. There were a few claps and nods.

"I have good news! A camp of vile hylians, found in the Lost Woods several miles in, were arrested and brought to the Sacred Gerudo Valley. They were all executed." A few cheers came from the crowd, along with clapping." Yes, exellent indeed. We will soon conquer the last of Hyrule, and take the land that should have been ours over a hundred years ago!" Even more cheers erupted.

Link grunted in disagreement, but managed to keep his cool.

"Our soldiers prepare day and night. The great Emperor Ganondorf, said the conquest could begin in mere weeks from now if things go well!" he announced. The crowd went crazy, whooping, hollering, cheering, clapping, and jumping up and down in feverish excitment," And tomorrow, in celebration of this news, I will be holding a public party, in which all are invited to come and enjoy themselves! There will be entertainment, wine, bread, even a traditional band from our great Desert will travel here to play some nice music. Festivities and dancing will also be held!" There wasn't as much excitement, but just about everyone in the crowd seemed pleased.

"Come and enjoy!" he said, ending it. _Not much of a 'speech'. _The crowd ending with final excitment, as the man left with his bodyguards, heading back for the capital building. The crowd gradually started to disperse. The plaza became more and more empty, until only a few guards and wandering merchants and beggars were left under the moon.

_A party... the perfect time to strike. I will end this pitiful man's life. And I have a new motivation! The army will start conquest in a few weeks. I must kill this Ganondorf and all the town leaders before then, or my land will surely be doomed._ Link mentally reminded himself.

He left.

I was wondering when Van would pull me out, but I only recieved

MEMORY SKIPPED. ABLE TO PROCEED. REMAIN CALM, #3.


	6. Assassination

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

Link could tell by simply walking through the streets, his armaments concealed, that the party was going to be a big hit. It seemed to be the only conversation he passed.

"You think I should wear a dress? I have one." A lady told her friend.

"I am going to drink myself silly, I fear." another man said to his best buddy.

"Do it!" he dared laughing.

The outfit merchants, Link noticed, were having quite a bit more attention. And the fabric merchants. People all seemed to want to dress well for the occasion.

"Come one, come all!" a merchant cried, holding a dress above his had," I have the finest garments in all of the land, and for the cheapest price! I even sell fabric and sewing supplies!"

Link watched in semi-amazement as nearly every woman in a twenty-five foot radius charged towards the man, fighting to be the first in line. The man smiled slyly, knowing he was possibly going to come home with a lot more money than usual. Link couldn't help but grin and give him a thumbs-up. He didn't no whether the man regarded him or not, albeit he continued to walk, anyway, getting the layout of the city before he killed Sonorah.

He put his hood back on after a while, as that seemed to help with the fumes. He passed a few guards, surrounding a woman, and shoving her back and forth. He stopped and raised a brow.

"You will die, Hylian!" one guard spat, shoving her into his friend.

"Please, I didn't have it! Someone must have put it into my pocket!" she protested, only to be shoved again.

"A likely story! No one takes a rupee out in my presence, and then gets away with some sorry excuse! How do you expalin your pale skin, then! Only Hylians have pale skin!" the same man roared.

He drew a knife, ready to kill her. Link couldn't let it happen. And this lady was Hylian. There was no _way_ he was letting her die. _I feel I might regret this; I was hoping to avoid causing a scene this far in to my mission, but there is no other choice._ Link reached into his tunic and drew a dagger. He got into position, just like his father had showed him years ago. He aimed carefully, and threw. It was a pleasant surprise for Link to know the knife landed square in the back of the man's neck.

The others instantly stopped shoving and turned their heads, looking for who did it. The lady didn't dare run, still frozen in fear, shivering. Link drew his sword and charged at a guard who was looking away. He sliced the head clean off. The crowd went crazy, running in every direction, knocking and trampling others over, breaking stalls. All hell was being let loose it seemed.

The body collapsed in front of Link, and the other guards lunged at him. Link drew his sword and held it out. The man's eyes went wide, but he could not stop himself from flying right through the blade. He gagged, and slid off, rolling over and moaning, begging for help as blood ran down his side.

Link stepped to the side to avoid another, bringing his sword down on the man's head. He fell over, dead. The other guard took a cautious step back, obviously scared. Link put his sword away. The man smiled and ran forward, sword raised. Link waited until he was right up close, and drew one of his knives. He took a long step forward, put it up to his neck, and allowed him run right into it. He fell over gasping and choking for air. The other wounded man had died mere seconds later.

The lady's eyes were wide, and she bowed down.

"No need for that, stand up." Link said reassuringly.

"Thank Farore you came! I thought I was surely going to die!" she thanked him, standing back up like he instructed.

"Well, good thing you didn't. This may not come as a surprise, but I am Hylian." he informed her, removing his hood.

She smiled. "I have a brother who is good with a sword. I will ask him to assist you. Surely you are on a mission, correct?" she offered.

"I am. I cannot reveal what it is, yet, but do not show up at the party. I would like to meet your brother some time." Link replied, running off. He climbed up onto a small rooftop and hid in an empty box, waiting for the guards to pass by. He climbed out and headed in the direction of the party, which was going to start soon.

---

An hour later, Link found himself at the gates to a mansion, the largest in town. It was also the capital building and home to Sonorah. People were filing in, wearing things from simple dresses and tunics, to elaborate costumes and hats.

Link kept his head low, and weapons concealed, and got right into the middle of the crowd. The guards tried to watch everyone, but could not keep up with so many people. Link took this to his advantage and slipped right by them.

The courtyard seemed to have more people in it than the plaza where the speech was held, and Link couldn't help but think there were more inside. He made his way to a massive, two-story fountain in the middle, which was spilling wine instead of water. Several men were gathered around it, dipping in golden cups and drinking. Link wanted some badly, since he had never had wine before, but he decided he didn't want to be drunk. He needed to stay focused. He wasn't here to celebrate. He was here to murder a vile scum bag, ruling a town he shouldn't even exist in.

Off on one side of the courtyard, propped up against the tall stone walls, was a band, playing flute and drum music, common in the desert. Link thought it was okay, but he liked his style of music. Several people had gathered in front of the small stage the band was on, and started to dance to the rhythm. Others clapped.

Link scanned the crowd, looking for Sonorah. He couldn't see him. He would have to go inside and check. He gently pushed a few people out of the way, heading towards the front door, surrounded by two guards on either side.

He waited for a group of eager party-goers to start heading in, and tried to fit in with them until they were passed the doorway. He was now inside probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life-time. He looked all around in awe. The ceiling was red and gold, and Gerudo flags hung from wooden supports on the roof. A massive chandelier the size of a small house was hooked up. People milled about inside, talking and eating from the buffet. The windows were surrounded by intricate golden designs, and candles flickered in every corner and place. Guards were at every entrance and exit, eyeing the crowd, obviously making sure he wasn't showing up to kill some more people like he had been doing on the streets.

Static passed my vision, and I once again began to think, for awhile.

Link looked at every face, looking for the man who had given the speech. He eventually found him up on a balcony, drinking a cup of wine, looking down at all his citizens.

Link scowled up at him, knowing he couldn't see. _Your life is mine for disgracing my people._ Link thought bitterly.

He snaked his way through the thick crowd, heading towards the golden staircase leading up to the man. Link walked carefully, keeping low under the railing, so no one would see him sneaking up there. He took a moment to put his knives back on his chest, and put his sword back on his back. He made it to the top, and then said aloud:

"Sir, we have a problem I need you to look into!" he said, mimicking a Gerudo's accent.

He eyed him for a moment and then followed. His bodyguards tried to follow, but he motioned them to stay back. Link led him down the staircase and out into the courtyard. He brought him to the fountain, and pointed at a random man, already becoming drunk.

He looked the man over," What is wrong?"

"He stole things from the inside of your home." he answered.

"What things?" he asked, turning around. At the exact moment of him turning around, Link shoved a knife through his throat, and kicked the body over.

Everyone turned, and just about everyone gasped and or remained silent for a few long seconds. The band stopped playing. Then there was only silence as the citizens and guards stared. Then one person screamed. Then a few more. Then everyone was screaming.

"Get him! Tear him apart! Show him no mercy!" one officer yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing his sword.

Another private screamed," It's the killer!"

Link took off running, knocking people out of his way, so they wouldn't slow him down. Others ran from him as fast as they could, afraid he would kill them. I grew nervous watching the scene. Link saw the exit was now blocked by at least twenty readied guards, all staring him down threateningly. Link took a sharp turned and headed towards the band's stage. He ducked to avoid a guard's sword, and continued running.

He reached the stage, and looked for some way to climb the walls. He saw no other way, so he turned and started to run towards the house. Guards all followed him trying to surround him and kill him. Link's heart was beating insanely fast. He had been chased before, but not like this. I grew even more nervous. Static passed my vision.

Link shoved a guard down that was in his way, running into the house which was now void of people. Now it was inhabited by several blood-thirsty guards. He ran past a few, heading straight towards an emergency exit that lead outside of the town walls. A guard jumped in front of him.

It caught Link off guard. He screamed and fell over, the blade cutting into his shoulder. Luckily it wasn't the shoulder of his good arm. He stood up anf drew his sword and cut into the man's throat. He parried an attack by another guard. He swung at another to his left, missing by a mere inch. The man gasped and jumped back in fear. There were now at least fifty guards and soldiers, all surrounding him, swords drawn. His shoulder was bleeding, and it hurt like sin. He raised his sword up, trying to figure how to survive. He then turned to see one young guard, without a helmet, standing behind him in the direction of the exit.

Link punched him square in the nose, followed by a satisfying _crack! _and scream, sending him flying. He ran through the hole he had just created and made a beeline towards the exit. Two guards stepped in front of the door, raising their swords up. Link wasn't sure about what he was about to do, but he had to try something, or he was stuck. The plan in his head had to work, or he was essentially screwed.

He jumped onto one of the guard's swords, and jumped right over their heads. He kicked the door off of it's hinges in mid-air, which were surprisingly weak, landed, and ran out into the sunlight, where several more Gerudos were waiting. Link groaned in desperation, knowing he could not keep this up forever.

He turned and cut one of his pursuing guard's stomachs open. He heard a few shouts, and he took off sprinting down an alley.

_Damnit! Dead end!_ he saw as he ran down the dark passage-way. A wall stood in front of him, about two feet taller than him. He picked up his speed and jumped. He latched onto it and threw himself over and out into the streets, which were full of screaming people. They went even crazier, seeing him. Link cursed the situation silently, running up on top of a small building, and running and jumping onto the roof of the next.

He could still hear the guards chasing him. He knew they knew where he was. He continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, afraid of being slaughtered by his pursuers. He jumped and landed in an almost-empty street. He ran down it as fast as he could, heading towards the edge of the city.

He remembered the brother of the woman he had saved. He would have to come back later to meet this man, when things calmed down.

He reached the walls, and ran up a ladder archers used to climb up when there was an invasion. He ran and jumped into the large moat around the entire town. He landed in the water, and swam quickly back up to the surface. It was cold, now. He spewed water out of his mouth, and swam over to the shore, where he climbed back onto land. He took off running towards a near-by patch of trees, still worried about being spotted. The wind rushed by him, chilling him to the bone, since he was already soaking wet.

He hid behind a tree and caught his breath. Then he remembered his wounded shoulder.

Static passed my vision, and everything blurred. I awoke in front of the screen, panting. The screen went away, and the clamps released their hold. I sat up and stretched my back, getting off. My head was spinning.

"Good work, today, Mister Link. We went longer than usual, didn't we?"

I groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all like where the story's going! It will become more Zelda-like in the near future. And yes, he will use the master-sword later to fight Ganondorf.

So, reviews? I have gotten a few, and I truely appreciate them. But if you're not reviewing because you don't like the story, tell me why!


	7. The Great Lake City

**Past and Present**

**PART 1**

* * *

Without a horse, he was forced to walk. Link didn't mind it too much. He wasn't even sure_how _to ride a horse. His clothes were still damp, but the summer sun was doing a fairly good job of warming and drying him.

He was heading towards the nearest city, The City of Lake Hylia.

MEMORY SKIPPED, ABLE TO PROCEED. REMAIN CALM, #3

He arrived at the magnificent city, and stopped at the edge of the water. Past a massive wooden bridge built at least fifty feet over the lake, out in the middle, on an island, the town was built. The middle of the bridge could be pulled up in case of an invasion. It was the perfect defensive position. In fact, Link was almost certain this town remained under Hylian control.

He climbed the wooden steps to the bridge and began to cross. Several tan and red people passed him, heading in and out of town. He frowned. Something wasn't right. Hylians were rarely tan, and he was sure none were red. Those were Gerudo colors. When he finally reached the end of the bridge, his suspicions were confirmed when the fluttering flags set up on the walls were all from the Gerudo Desert. But how was this possible? How did they capture this position? Boats wouldn't cut it. They'd be stopped as soon as they were brought to the shore. They couldn't cross the bridge. If they swam they'd be sitting ducks. Or, rather, swimming ducks, open for archers' fire.

Link made his way over to the entrance, which was blocked by four Gerudo soldiers. Link approached them.

"May I pass?" he asked. His weapons were concealed.

"You may, but stay out of the community gathering center. The great Emperor Ganondorf is preparing for a speech." the guard answered.

"Thank you." Link said, starting to walk past them. That was great! This would be over sooner than he expected!

"Welcome to The Great Lake City." he told him as he passed.

Link frowned. That wasn't the name. But then he remembered Ganondorf's speech. He would kill this man, and then the Empire would collapse, or at least go into a temporary confusion without leadership. That would be plenty of time for the Hylians to start striking back. They still had Castle Town, he heard, so maybe there was an army in their possesion?

Oh well. He was still killing this man. The Gerudos entered his town, killed his parents, friends, relatives, and neighbors. All was gone in mere minutes. And now they had Lone Lone, The Lake Hylia, and probably much more.

He wondered where the 'community gathering center' was.

He passed a man helping touists, much like the same man in Lone Lone. The only difference was their looks. He apporached the man.

"Hello, where is the community gathering center? And what time will," -he crossed his fingers behind his back-" The Great Emperor Ganondorf be speaking?"

"It is just one block south of the capital building. He will be giving his speech in... two hours, I believe." he answered.

"Thank you." Link said, walking off. Well, at least this man was nicer.

Link passed multiple guards on his journey to the community gathering center. They all seemed eager to see Ganondorf speak. And the citizens moreso.

---

Ganondorf was taller than Link expected. He wore black armor, and desert clothing underneath with ancient Gerudo markings mostly blue and red. His hair was red and combed back, and his eyes were a smoldering yellow. His nose was crooked and pointed, and his skin was somewhere between green and brown. He wore ear-rings, and also wore rings for his fingers, and necklaces. A grand jewel looked as if it were embedded in his forehead. He looked like some demon.

"My people!" Ganondorf began in a powerful voice, raising his arms up," Many must have heard of my latest orders! We will invade The remaining bits of Hyrule, and end their reign of terror, finally! After centuries of hiding, even into the great flood, we are given a grand opportunity! I will lead you to a golden age, the likes of which we could never achieve burning in the scorching desert sun! Here, the dirt is fertile, the game is marvelous, and people do not have to venture miles upon miles, or dig the same amount, for a simple bucket of water! The Hylians have shunned us, and so we will punish them!" he cried. The crowd went nuts. Link had seen the way they reacted when Sonorah had spoken, but this was even bigger. This rivaled when he killed the man.

"We have a massive army of five-hundred thousand well-trained men! These are the most elite, vicious soldiers we have ever sent into action. The Hylians used to win wars because of their army's and land's size, when they had plenty of food and we had little to give our soldiers and people. But now, let us see how they handle this!" The crowd went even crazier, The noise was deafening.

It was almost as if he had lived through the harsh times, Link noticed," I will personally lead the army. I will use my military knowledge to completely crush our enemies!" the crowd went about as insane.

_It is time. His life ends. _Link told himself, jumping down from his rooftop. Everyone, including the guards, were so focused on Ganondorf's speech, they didn't even notice him. Link started to move people out of the way, paving a path towards the stage. Ganondorf continued his speech, his voice seemed amplified by something, as it traveled over the roars and cheers and claps of the crowd.

Link was nervous. He was about to murder the single most famous person in all of the land. The guards would be even more vicious. The people would probably even help attack him. He couldn't kill innocents, Gerudo or not. He was at a serious disadvantage.

_I will die in service to my people. _Link thought with finality. I grew scared for my ancestor. He wasn't going to allow himself get killed? Surely he would kill just a few innocents to get safe? Or at least injure them. I grew nervous, more nervous than when he was running from the guards back at Lone Lone.

Link reached the edge of the stage and climbed on. Ganondorf stopped speaking, and eyed him. His eyes buldged.

"No..." he said in a quiet voice.

It was as he had met Link before. _How strange. _Me and him thought simoutaneously.

Link drew his sword, and the crowd went silent immediately. Link jumped and brought his sword into the Emperor's chest. He gagged and slid off the blade, landing on the ground. The crowd started to scream.

_I've killed him... _Link thought.

His eyes buldged in the exact same fasion when - no, it couldn't be possible - he stood up, crossed his arms over his chest, and laughed. Loudly.

The citizens and guards were equally astonished. The guards so much, that they didn't run up to attack. Link's jaw dropped. He tried to say something; anything. But nothing came. Words wouldn't come. This was unbelievable, like magic. Ganondorf smiled smugly.

"At first, when I realized you were him, I was worried. But I see you did not bring the legendary blade. Such foolishness should be illegal." he mocked.

"I was him, what are you talking about?" Link asked, still in awe.

"You mean you don't know of your destiny? How wonderful! I think I shall dispose of you the same way I should have; fast. I have given you too many opportunities to escape. Now is your time to die!" he roared, drawing a magnificent golden blade.

Link raised his own, ready to enter the fight he somehow knew he wouldn't win.

"It is futile." Ganondorf confirmed," That blade may as well be a wooden one, as it will only give me discomfort, not death. You may as well give up and let me end you."

The crowd was now backing away.

"I will kill you." was all Link said, lunging at the Desert King.

Their blades met with a tremendous force, the likes of which Link had never seen. The power of Ganondorf's swing knocked him right off of his feet, and on to his butt.

Link groaned and slowly stood. He lunged at the King again, but was knocked once again to the ground. Link stood up and raised his blade, going on defensive.

Ganondorf laughed and raised his hand. There was a lot of colors that came from his hand, and a very hot sensation, and Link was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: **So, story took a little turn there. Reviews pwease?

No -

REVIEW OR DIE!

Ha, kidding. (maybe)

UPDATE: For some confused, basically, Link's life was ruined, and he wanted revenge. He didn't realize his destiny was to be the hero, and that's all I have so far.

-Sam


End file.
